mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Sacred Swords Kiruko, Soulamaru & I were standing on the balcony confronting three new figures that were resurrected from the statues by the powers of the Dragon Ceremony. It was the middle of a full moon night & darkness had taken over day. The dragon had called me a surprising name. “Omnian? Are you talking about Kurutaru? She’s a Eunian just like me!” Kiruko answered. “No. You & your friend have been deceived. She is an Omnian. Only an Omnian can resurrect us & Rayquay’s Hope.”The dragon answered looking at me & Soulamaru. “You’re Rayquay’s Hope?!” Kiruko asked completely stunned. Rayquay’s Hope was a loyal guardian of Rayquay & his followers. Rayquay’s Hope had unique powers that were a fragment of the Sacred Sword Dragon & was considered a demigod for his incredible power yet no one had seen Rayquay’s Hope in centuries. “I don’t remember. Maybe I am.” Soulamaru answered. “Maybe that explains why my sight changed & I was able to see those trails of energy.” I explained remembering my eyes changing color. “That was one of the gifts of Rayquay to the Omnians. The Eyes of the Golden Dragon King. It allows the user to see what no one can see.” The bird answered. “Who are you & how do you know this?” Kiruko asked. “We are the Sacred Swords, the Mixel Tribe of Divinity.” The Dragon answered. “Mixels? What are Mixels?” Kiruko asked. “I am Bronze Fang, the Sword Ruler of the Land!”The beast howled with a stern male voice. “I am Silver Talon, the Sword Ruler of the Sky.” The bird answered with an elegant male voice. “And I am Golden Claw, Sword Ruler of the Sea & leader of the tribe. But in another way, we are the Sacred Sword Dragon Rayquay.” The dragon explained with a calm noble male voice. “WHAT?!!” Kiruko & I shouted completely surprised. “You’re the Sacred Sword Dragon Rayquay?! But how?! There’s three of you!” Kiruko shouted completely surprised. “Rayquay is the Max form of our tribe. We are part of him & when we unite we become him. As for your Mixels question…Mixels are the guardians of this planet. We come in many shapes & form & are divided into many tribes each separated into an element. Each of us has a unique power making us different from one another. We were led by Mixel Masters, warriors who were a master of each tribe. Each tribe had its own Mixel Master to lead them. We are Mixels of the Sacred Sword Tribe & you Kurutaru, are our Mixel Master.” Golden Claw explained completely surprising us even more. “I’m your Mixel Master?” I asked. “Yes. You are the last of the Omnians & only an Omnian can be the Mixel Master of the Sacred Swords but we have no time to dwell on it now. Your home is in danger.” Golden Claw explained. “What do you mean my home is in danger?!” I asked. “Look at the sky.” Silver Talon answered. We all looked up at the sky. A darkness emerged enveloping the stars & moon like a swirling vortex of pure dark energy. “What is that?” Soulamaru asked. “They’re coming!” Bronze Fang howled. “Who?” I asked. “The Dargeddons.” Golden Claw answered. Suddenly a huge pillar of darkness slammed down straight to the village & suddenly it began to be lit ablaze as we began to hear screams coming from it. “Our home! It’s under attack! We’ve got to help them!” I shouted. “Follow us & quickly!” Golden Claw shouted as the three took off & we followed them. We followed them out of the temple & straight into the burning village. We immediately arrived to see a dreaded scene. The village was set ablaze. Buildings were destroyed & some of the villagers laid on the ground dead with claw marks covering their bodies. “Our home…”I said completely speechless. We were then taken back. A bunch of monsters had appeared in front of us. They were black humanoid like creatures about 3 ft tall equipped with razor sharp white claws, glowing red eyes, razor sharp fangs & black devil like tails. “What are those things?!” Kiruko asked. “They are Shadow Scouts, Dargeddons.” Silver Talon answered disgusted. “They destroyed our home! They’re going to pay! Time to fight you guys!” I shouted as I took out my rapier & we got into a battle stance. There were 10 Shadow Scouts & they charged straight towards us with an attempt to slash us with their claws. I intercepted two of them with my sword & was being pushed back but I held my ground. “Slicing Parry!” I shouted as I brought down my sword & gave them an unexpected slash as they scattered into darkness. One Shadow Scout charged towards Kiruko trying to slash him with its claws but Kiruko continued dodging out of the way swiftly. “Mess with my home & you mess with me! Heavy Punch!!!” Kiruko shouted as he delivered a powerful punch straight to the Shadow Scout’s face sending it flying while it disintegrated into dark ashes. Two Shadow Scouts immediately charged straight at Soulamaru with attempts to attack him but he quickly dodged. “Ancient’s Punch!!” Soulamaru shouted as fierce yellow energy enveloped his right fist as he delivered a powerful glowing energy punch straight to the two Shadow Scouts obliterating them with a powerful light. “Get out of my way! Earth’s Mace!” Bronze Fang howled as fierce bronze energy enveloped his tail’s mace as he slammed straight into two Shadow Scouts destroying them with incredible power. “Disappear with the wind! Sky’s Talon!” Silver Talon shouted as his feet were enveloped in silver energy as he delivered a powerful kick to a Shadow Scout slicing it in half as it vanished into darkness. “Fear the power of the sea! Ocean’s Flame!” Golden Claw shouted as he let out a huge golden fiery breath from his mouth that burned the remaining attacking Shadow Scouts to ashes. “That takes care of that! Those guys weren’t so tough!” Kiruko shouted. “Don’t get cocky boy. Those were just the weaklings or you can say “cannon fodder”. There are much stronger Dargeddons than what we just fought & there are more of them.” Silver Talon explained. “Wait. Those were just the weaklings? How strong are the others?” I asked. “They can be very powerful even for a foot soldier.” Golden Claw explained. “That’s not good.” Soulamaru answered. “There’s probably too many of them to fight here!” Bronze Fang howled. “If we are to stop this then we must take out their leader. If we do that then all of them will retreat.” Golden Claw explained. “Then where can we find their leader?” I asked. “They’ll probably go after your village elder since he’s knows the most about us & the Omnians. We need to find him as fast as we can.” Silver Talon explained. “Oh no! They’re after my dad! We’ve got to find as fast as we can!” Kiruko shouted. “Let’s check his home. He might be there!” I answered as we immediately headed towards the Chief’s Home. After 15 minutes we had arrived to the Chief’s House. It too was set ablaze but there was no sign of Kiruko’s dad anywhere. “He’s not here!” Kiruko shouted. “Um Kiruko, I think we’ve got bigger problems!” I shouted getting his attention. 12 more Shadow Scouts had emerged in surrounding us. “We’re surrounded!” Soulamaru shouted. “Then we fight our way out!” I shouted as we got into a battle stance. The Shadow Scouts charged straight at us from all directions. “Blinding Fury!!” I shouted as I unleashed a barrage of sonic fast stabs with my sword slicing two Shadow Scouts into pieces with incredible power as they scattered into darkness. “Soaring Vortex!” Kiruko shouted as he spin & delivered a powerful spin kick to two Shadow Scouts sending them flying as they scattered into darkness. “Ancient’s Double Kick!” Soulamaru shouted as yellow energy enveloped his legs as he delivered a twin kick to two Shadow Scouts obliterating them with powerful light. “Earth’s Fang!” Bronze Fang howled as his fangs were enveloped in bronze light before he crunched down on two Shadow Scouts tearing them into scattered shreds of darkness with incredible power & ferocity. “Sky’s Tornado!” Silver Talon shouted as he created a huge silver tornado with a flap of his wings that engulfed & tore apart two Shadow Scouts into darkness. “Ocean’s Claw!” Golden Talon shouted as he delivered a powerful golden fiery slash from his mighty claws on the remaining two Shadow Scouts shredding them into pieces before they dissipated into darkness. “Dang it! Where can my father be?!” Kiruko asked. He’s was very annoyed & worried, I wouldn’t blame him though. I would have acted the same if my father was in danger but this wasn’t time for us to lose our heads. “Maybe he’s at the village altar! It’s the best place we know he’ll be in & protect!” I shouted. “Then let’s hurry before more of those Dargeddons show up & attack us.” Silver Talon answered. “Let’s go then!” I shouted as we immediately took off heading straight towards the village square where the village altar was. After 10 minutes we arrived at the village altar to see only trouble. Leikuro was fighting a 20 ft tall black ape like creature with razor sharp white claws & fangs, glowing red eyes & white spikes on its back & shoulders. Between the two fighters Leikuro seemed to have taken the most damage in the battle. “Chief!” I shouted. Leikuro was then swatted away by the giant ape creature & was sent flying into the ground hard. “DAD!!” Kiruko shouted as he ran towards him. “That’s a Rage Ape, a foot soldier of the Dargeddons. The Village Chief never stood a chance against it. That foul beast.” Silver Talon explained disgusted by the Rage Ape. “Son…Take Kurutaru & get out of here…If she dies, then this world is finished…” Leikuro answered weakly. “Save your strength! We’ll take care of this monster!” Kiruko shouted. “I’ll look after him!” Soulamaru shouted as he ran towards the chief. Kiruko faced the Rage Ape with incredible fury in his eyes. “You’ve hurt my father! You’re going to pay for that!!” Kiruko shouted as he ran straight towards the Rage Ape with incredible speed. “Kiruko! Dang it! He’s going to get himself killed! I’ve got to help him!” I shouted as I ran after Kiruko. “Golem’s Haymaker!!” Kiruko shouted as he delivered a powerful haymaker to the Rage Ape’s face but the monster didn’t seem affected by the attack at all as it easy swatted Kiruko away with its hand. “Kiruko! Take this, Spinning Blade!!” I shouted as I leapt & spun in the air armed with my rapier as I brought down on Rage Ape but the blade shattered when it made contact with the monster. (My sword…broke…) I thought completely stunned. Rage Ape delivered a powerful punch to my stomach & chest sending me flying into the ground hard. I skidded across the ground & slammed straight into a brick wall. I fell to the ground & I was badly hurt. “Dang it…He’s too…powerful…”I muttered weak. Then the Sacred Sword appeared in front of me. “Do you wish to protect them?” Bronze Fang asked. “Huh?” I asked. “Do you want to save your friends?’ Silver Talon asked. “I…” I answered. “It’s all up to you. Do you want the power to protect?” Golden Claw asked. “I…WANT TO PROTECT THEM!!!!” I shouted with all my might. “Then we’ll lend you the power of the Sacred Swords!” Golden Claw shouted as the three focused beams of silver, bronze & gold straight at me. I began to glow before an explosion of gold light erupted from my body. My clothes had began to change, my shirt had turned into a silver dress, a golden chest plate with a silver & bronze dragon on it covered my chest, gold & bronze armor shoulder pads covered my shoulders, a gold & silver skirt with a gold & silver runed bronze mace dragon tail covered my waist & top part of my legs, golden boots with silver dragon talons covered my feet & gold gauntlets with dark golden claws covered my hands & fingers. The light vanished as the transformation was complete. “Golden Claw! Lend me your power, the power of the raging ocean!!” I shouted. “Understood! The power of the sea is yours! Sacred Sword Transformation: Dragon Claw Sword!” Golden Claw shouted as he glowed a bright gold & began to change. Golden Claw transformed into a huge sword with a 5 claw gold blade, gold dragon wing hilt with a golden dragon tail decoration hanging from the hilt. I immediately grabbed the hilt of the Dragon Claw Sword. “Hey you oversized monkey! Come get a piece of me!” I shouted getting the Rage Ape’s attention. The Rage Ape immediately charged towards me. I quickly leaped high into the air dodging the monster’s incoming fist & was now above its head. “Ocean Slash!” I shouted as water enveloped the sword in the form of water as I delivered a powerful slash to Rage Ape’s chest leaving a huge slash mark there but also releasing a blast of water from impact sending the monster flying back. Rage Ape got up & leapt into the air trying to slam its fists right down on me. I immediately ran out of the way dodging the attack & I got behind Rage Ape. “Aqua Back Slash!!” I shouted as water energy enveloped my sword as I delivered a powerful water energy slash to Rage Ape’s back doing serious damage & sending it flying. “I’m going to end this now!!” I shouted as I ran straight towards Rage Ape with incredible speed. I delivered a powerful kick to Rage Ape sending it flying into the air & I followed it upward. “Tsunami Slayer!!” I shouted as water & water energy enveloped my sword as it took the form of a gigantic blade & I brought down the sword on Rage Ape slicing it in half & releasing a giant heavy rain over the village dousing the burning buildings & rising flames. Rage Ape scattered into pieces of darkness as I landed on the ground on my feet. Golden Claw immediately returned to his normal state. We walked up to Leikuro. “Kurutaru…You’ve found the Sacred Swords…”Leikuro answered weak. “Save your strength Leikuro.” I answered. “Dad…”Kiruko said sadly. “Listen to me…The world is in danger…This attack is just the beginning…You must find them…You must find the Mixel Masters & the Mixel tribes…You must master the powers of the Mixels or this world is doomed…Take Rayquay’s Hope & the Sacred Swords & take them to Haven City…You’ll find the Spikel Master there…He has the map that will lead you to the other Mixel Masters…Look for my friend Samos…He’s tell you what you need to know…Take this as well…”Leikuro explained as he gave me a strange gold, silver & bronze slightly flat cube like object. “That is the Cubit of the Sacred Swords. Use that to awaken their hidden powers…” Leikuro explained. “I want to come with them Dad! It’s my fault all of this happened!” Kiruko shouted. “That is what I thought you would do Kiruko…Move the dragon statue from the altar…” Leikuro explained weakly. Kiruko moved the dragon statue from the altar to only take out a pair of silver & bronze rune golden claw gauntlets with a gold dragon on the palm on each gauntlet. “That’s the Sacred Dragon’s Gauntlets… An important artifact of our clan crafted with the flames of Rayquay… Those will help you fight Dargeddons better…Now go to Haven City & find the Spikel Master as fast as you can…Every…thing…is…up…to…you…”Leikuro answered as his strength disappeared. “Dad…DAD!!!!!”Kiruko shouted. The remaining villagers arrived to see the scene. Morning came & we were standing in front of Leikuro’s grave. “I’m sorry about your dad Kiruko.” I answered. “It wasn’t your fault. He fought bravely to the end to protect us all. We’ll stop those Dargeddons. For my dad’s sake.” Kiruko answered. “It’s time to go.” Golden Claw said. “Let’s go.” I said. We walked out of the village & headed east to Haven City. The journey to save the world has just begun. Our heroes are now heading to Haven City in search of the Spikel Mixel Master…The fate of the world lies in their hands…